


His Muse

by sipjackerryjuice



Category: Tales from the Gas Station
Genre: Fluffy, Jackerry, M/M, Minor Spoilers, NSFW, One Shot, Smut, jackxjerry, painting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sipjackerryjuice/pseuds/sipjackerryjuice
Summary: Jerry paints Jack again, with one major difference.
Relationships: Jack/Jerry (Tales From the Gas Station)
Kudos: 6





	His Muse

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! I’ve been working v hard on other projects lately so I wrote this as a very self indulgent brain break  
> thank you to all my friends and my lovely partner for being a constant well of inspiration  
> as always, leave a comment/kudos if you liked it and enjoy!
> 
> p.s. if Jack sees this I’ll shove paintbrushes in my eyes

"That's totally not fair, Jerry!"

Jerry shrugged and smirked, not taking his eyes off the road. He reached over and turned up the volume on the cassette player. 

"All's fair in love and war, Jacky boy."

I crossed my arms over my chest. 

"When I made that bet with you, I didn't expect you to lure Rocco through a flaming hoop with fancy pants Whole Foods bacon!"

He turned down the winding dirt road that led to my house. 

"That may be true, but a bet is a bet."

I sighed. Jerry was right. 

"Okay. You win. So what do you want me to do?"

On an incredibly boring graveyard shift, Jerry and I had made a bet on whether Jerry could get Rocco to jump through a ring of fire. If he couldn't, he'd buy me that brand new box set of sci-fi novels on the B&N online store that I'd been eyeing for some time now. If he could, I'd do one thing of his choosing, with minimal room for refusal.

Jerry was quiet for a moment or two before shifting into park. The sun had just sunken below the tree line, and the sky was growing dark orange and purple. 

"I wanna paint you."

I laughed a little.

"Is that really what you're gonna waste your win on? I would've let you paint me anyway Jerry, you've done it before."

He looked up and exhaled sharply. 

"No, Jack, I mean…"

He shook his head and got out of the car, pulling the cigarette from behind his ear and putting it to his lips. I followed him as he walked towards the front door.

"No, c'mon, tell me what you meant. I'm gonna be curious forever now."

He couldn't meet my eyes as he said it.

"I want to paint you… au natural…"

Jerry kept an intense focus on his lighter as he lit his cigarette. It hit me all at once.

"Oh… why? If I'm allowed to ask that…"

Jerry made a weird noise that sounded half like a laugh and half like a yelp.

"It's kind of hard to find any suitable models around here, ya know! I could always paint from a picture, but it's just not the same. You're a perfect subject. It's purely platonic, I assure you."

I blinked. Jerry gave off the aura of a spooked rabbit, ready to retreat at a moment's notice. 

"I think it's kinda cold for that, Jerry…"

He didn't miss a beat.

"It's June. Also, I can bust out the space heater if we need it."

I chewed my bottom lip. 

"I uh…. I haven't shaved?"

Jerry looked over at me, studying my face.

"Dude… you don't have to?"

I ran my fingers through my hair. 

"Wouldn't you rather paint somebody… god… I don't know... nicer? More handsome? Less gaunt and dead-looking? Has all their limbs?"

Jerry finished his cigarette and turned to me, looking me dead in the eyes.

"Jack. Dude. You're the best person I could even think to paint. Why do you think I've done it so much? And as far as looks, you're already perfect looking."

I didn't know what to say. Jerry quickly filled the awkward silence.

"Plus, I'll get you that book set. I was planning on doing it anyway."

I smiled a little. I knew that if I told Jerry outright that I didn't want to do it, he wouldn't make me.

Then I made a decision I hoped I wouldn't regret later.

"Alright. Just…. let me get a shower first. I haven't showered in a day or two, and I really need it. I'm gross."

Jerry nodded.

"I'll get everything set up. Do you want me to get the space heater from the attic?"

I shivered preemptively, thinking about being naked in this drafty old house.

"Yes, please."

I slipped into the bathroom and locked the door. As I tugged off my clothes, I stared at the scars peppered across my body.

_ How could Jerry want to paint this?  _

I turned on the shower and listened to the relaxing hiss of the water as it heated up. 

As I waited, I took the time to overanalyze myself in the bathroom mirror. Not mentioning my countless scars, my eyes had permanent, deep-set bags. My ribs stuck from beneath my skin like I'd been vacuum-sealed, and blue and green bruises were painted along my skin from unremembered falls and gas station mishaps.

My hair was a tangled mess, and my green eyes were world-weary. 

When steam began to obstruct my view, I turned and stepped into the stream of hot water. 

I ran the coconut shampoo Jerry had so kindly bought for me from the dollar store through my hair. I considered shaving but decided the razor bumps I'd get weren't worth the effort.

I bathed and dried off, then reattached my leg after much longer under the hot water than I needed. 

Truthfully, I was incredibly nervous. I trusted Jerry, of course. But lately, I'd been dealing with strange feelings and overthinking things probably more than I should have. I knew this would only exacerbate both.

Jerry's bathrobe hung on the door, tempting me. I knew it would be cold when I left the bathroom, and it was incredibly soft. 

I gave in and slipped it on. 

Jerry had his easel set up in front of the couch. His eyebrows shot up as soon he saw me.

"Nice wardrobe choice, Jackalope!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Give me a break! I was cold."

He picked up his paintbrush and smiled. 

"Well, the space heater is on."

I looked down at the floor.

"Jerry… I—"

"Listen, dude. If you don't wanna do this, just say the word. I'm not gonna make you do something you're uncomfortable with."

I shook my head. I didn't mind humoring Jerry's creative muse. Besides, he was my best friend. I don't know why I had to feel so awkward around him.

I took a deep breath and slid off the robe, gently tossing it to the side. 

For what felt like entirely too long, the room was silent. Jerry was frozen in place, only his eyes moving.

He studied me over like he was in the Louvre and I was the _Mona Lisa_. The only way I could describe him was breathless. 

After a few minutes, I broke the spell.

"Is this okay? Should I like… pose? Did you… Did you change your mind?"

It took Jerry a moment to snap out of whatever trance he was in.

"No, dude, you're uh… you're perfect."

His breath gave out on the last word, and it came out as a whisper.

"I'm just… figuring out where to start."

He licked his dry lips and sat his paintbrush down. 

I shrunk back just a little as he got up and moved closer.

"Relax," he soothed, "I'm just gonna pose you, okay?"

The tension in the room was hot and electric. I felt a slight tremor building in my chest, expanding outward. 

Jerry's fingers on my arms and shoulders as he moved me sent shivers up and down my back, and not from being cold. His fingers ran up my shoulder blade and under my jaw. He gently tilted my head to face him. His pupils had expanded, and I could see only a thin ring of icy blue. 

When he opened his mouth, I expected him to say "that's good" or "stay like that." But that's not what he said.

"You're perfect."

I could tell that this time, he didn't mean a perfect subject.

The thoughts that I'd been trying to keep at bay had broken down the vault's door and were bouncing around my skull.

Before either of us could think too long on the implications of what he'd just said, he made it a moot point. 

Our faces were already close, but the way he moved in and closed the gap was so slow it was almost imperceptible. Every so often, he'd flick his eyes over my face, making sure I wasn't rejecting his slow yet steady advance.

His lips were warm and soft, fragrant with cigarettes. 

I let my brain go warm and numb as he moved his lips against mine. I knew that, in the back of my mind, I'd been hoping he'd do something like this.

Jerry ran his fingers up and down my cheek, then down my neck and across my collarbone. He tapped them gently against my skin, and it made my hair stand on end in a way I never thought something like that would.

"Nothing I paint could do this justice. You're a masterpiece."

I felt the words clawing their way out of my shivering chest and up my throat. 

I knew once I said them, there would be no taking them back, and I didn't care.

"I… I love you."

Jerry looked like I'd just told him he'd won an all-expenses-paid trip to Paris. He didn't hesitate for a moment.

"I love you too. I've loved you for so long. I… I was scared to tell you."

I smiled.

"I guess this isn't as  _ purely platonic _ as you assured me it was, huh?"

He gently punched my shoulder. 

"Shut up."

I let my eyes close just a little bit and pulled him closer.

"Okay."

I felt him light up in my arms as I pressed our lips together. Before I could get the chance to overthink my choices up to this point, Jerry pinched my ass. He took advantage of the resulting gasp, slipping his tongue into my mouth. My mind went pleasantly blank again as I slid mine into his in return. I stumbled backward, and Jerry followed. Luckily, instead of crashing onto my ass on the floor, I fell down onto the cushiony green grandma couch behind us. 

Jerry wasted no time straddling me. He broke the kiss for only a long enough moment to pull his shirt over his head. 

Before he pressed our lips together again, his raised eyebrows posed a question. When he saw I was lost, he voiced it.

"Are you okay with where this is going right now, Jack?"

I thought for a second, then nodded. Reassured, Jerry dove in for another kiss. It was more passionate this time. It was hungrier. I could feel how desperately he'd wanted this through it. 

He didn't break our lips apart until both our tongues were tired and sore. His lips slid ungracefully from mine, down my jaw. He left wet, messy kisses along the bottom of it before moving on to my neck. His demeanor carried an air of drunkenness, but I knew he hadn't drunk anything all day. The only word I could think of to describe his actions were love-drunk. Of course, it also could've been the celebratory weed he'd smoked just before we left the gas station. I chose to believe it was both.

"Jerry… your lips are so warm…" I mused softly.

He made eye contact with me and let out a soft laugh.

"Thanks? That's a weird compliment, but it's nice." 

I laughed too, but it died when Jerry flicked his eyes downward. My face went bright red upon realizing that I had no means of covering the steadily growing hard-on I had.

Jerry pressed his lips to the crook of my neck, leaving a love bruise there the color of the bottle of wine I intended to share with him later.

"Do I make you hard, Jack?" He breathed against my skin. 

I stuttered and blushed even more as he brushed his hands down my stomach. I bit my lip hard before answering.

"Yes. You do."

He took his hand away from my stomach and undid his belt, tossing it to the floor. 

"Good," he said, softly nipping at my exposed collarbone.

I ran my fingers down his abdomen and slid my fingers just beneath his jeans. I undid them, and he didn't hesitate to slip them off. 

He painted kisses down my collarbone and to my chest, and my body swayed gently into it with every tender touch.

"You're so beautiful, Jack," he breathed softly against my rib cage.

"I'm really not," I countered.

"It's really a shame that you can't see just how incredibly breathtaking you are."

He ran his thumb over my lips and stared into my eyes like I was the only other person in the world. 

I took his hand and pressed a soft kiss to it. By this point, I was sure I'd gotten a contact high from him. 

As he began to run his tongue around my left nipple, I let my eyes drift shut. 

"Jerry…."

A soft noise escaped my lips. Jerry chuckled and let his hand slide down to just above my crotch.

"This okay, Jack?" He whispered, his other hand rubbing across my other nipple. I chewed on the inside of my cheek.

"I.. ugh… Jerry… yes, go ahead."

His fingers threaded around my erection, and he began to stroke it.

"Fuck," I gasped. He pressed soft kisses to the side of my face as moans slipped from my lips. I eyed his boxers, hanging low from his hips.

"Jerry… fuck… you're so good at this…"

He chuckled.

"I've had a little practice. Also, I've wanted to do this forever."

I grinned.

"You seriously need to reevaluate your standards then."

He laughed, and I laughed, and then he kissed me again. He slid his tongue in my mouth and slid out of his underwear. I caught myself staring at what I'd already seen plenty of times before. 

But I'd never seen Jerry naked in this context. 

"Like what you see, huh?" Jerry teased.

I nodded shamelessly. I could tell he was rock hard, and it was a lot bigger than I'd anticipated. 

"Jerry," I breathed, "I want you."

He nodded.

"I'll be right back, baby," he whispered, pressing a soft kiss just behind my ear, "I've got to grab a few things."

He untangled himself from me and walked into the bedroom. As I waited for him to return, I found my hands wandering down to my abdomen.

I couldn't stop thinking about the way Jerry made me feel. Jerry's lips on my neck. Jerry's hands on my—

"Unh~," I groaned. 

Jerry came back with a large bottle of lube and a condom. His eyes went wide, and his mouth curled into an "o."

"You're more impatient than I thought," he said, chuckling.

I hadn't realized until now that I'd began touching myself.

"That is so fucking sexy," he rasped as he moved back to the couch. He pulled the blanket from the back of it and wrapped it around us as he climbed on top. 

He quickly replaced my hand with his own, using his other to run all over my shoulders and chest. 

"You belong in a museum."

I felt my face redden more than it already was.

"Have you ever done this before, Jackrabbit?"

After a minute of deliberation, I decided to tell him the truth.

"Yes… but not with another guy."

For a moment, Jerry looked confused. Then his eyebrows shot up in realization. Instead of teasing me for it, he merely responded with, "so you know your way around this. That's good."

I appreciated his sensitivity toward the subject. I hadn't been sure of what to expect when I told him. 

He pressed his lips to mine softly as he poured out a gratuitous amount of lube onto his hand. I shivered when he spread the cold, slick liquid on my entrance.

"Don't worry," he purred, "I'll warm you up."

He again poured more into his hand and asked me if I was ready. When I nodded, he slowly worked his fingers into me.

Soft pants and murmurs of "please" fell from my lips as his fingers pushed deeper in. At every turn, he was curling and flexing his fingers in just the right ways to make my knees weak.

I clung to him, letting my mind go quiet as he made me come undone with only his fingers and his lips. His kisses were warm on the nape of my neck.

When he slid them out, I whined softly at the loss of the feeling. Jerry laughed and leaned back a little, licking his lips.

"Wanna make another bet?"

I rolled my eyes.

"What is it this time, Jerry?"

He moved, so our faces were only hovering inches apart. 

"I bet I can make you have the best orgasm of your life. If you don't, I'll buy you more books. If you do…"

He paused.

"We do this again, and I give it to you again."

His determination to make me feel good made me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"You don't have to win for that. I'd do this again with you anyway."

As Jerry slid both hands up my thighs, we both realized I'd yet to take my leg off. 

Before I could say anything, Jerry smiled and gently unfastened it. He sat it on the coffee table, and I couldn't help myself. 

I caressed his cheek and smiled up at him.

"You have such gentle hands," I told him.

"Back at it again with the weird compliments, hm?"

I wrinkled my nose and crossed my arms.

"It's not weird!"

He laughed, loud and long.

"I'm just yanking your chain, sweetheart."

“Shut up Jerry.”

“Oh? Okay, I will then.”

He tore open the condom and rolled it on. I watched him do so.

And with that, he pressed a soft kiss just over my pulse and pulled me closer. He spread my leg-and-a-half, and I trembled when I felt him rubbing his dick up against me. 

"Stop teasing me and do it," I muttered.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"Fuck me, Jerry. You know that's what I want."

He snickered and rutted against me for a few more moments. When he decided I'd been teased enough, he slowly pressed into me. I arched my body up towards him. There was a definite sting and tightness that came along with it, but it wasn't unbearable. I'd expected it to be pretty unignorable. But Jerry's lips practically devouring my own and his hands wandering around my body and touching me in all the right places was a perfect distraction.

Soon enough, the sting faded.

"Jerry… you can… you can go faster now…"

"Mmmm~. Sorry, my hearing seems to be a little weak tonight. What did you say?"

I poked him in the ribs.

"I said to go faster, asshole."

He chuckled and rubbed our noses together in a tender Eskimo kiss. 

"Whatever you want, fuckface."

He slowly picked up speed, and my insides began to feel like Jello. 

"I love you so much, Jack," he whispered against my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair and pressed kisses along the side of his face.

"I love you too."

When he moved forward, I'd move forward to match him. When he rocked back, I rocked backward. It felt like a dance more than anything. 

"Jerry… ah… you're so good! Please, more," I begged him. 

"Of course, baby. God, you're so good~.”

It started out more tender, but by the time I felt myself moving towards the edge, Jerry had me pinned down into the soft couch cushions, lips desperately working at my own, hips pounding into me. I raked my fingernails up his back, and I squealed into his mouth when he smacked both hands firmly down onto my ass.

My body grew hot and slick with sweat as my mind went tingly and clouded with pleasure.

"Jerry, I'm— ugh —not— ugh —gonna make it— ugh —much longer."

Nearly every word was punctuated with a grunt as Jerry thrust in hard. My hair hung in my face. He used one hand to run through and tug it and the other to rapidly rub my twitching, throbbing cock.

"I know, baby~, I'm not going to either~," he cooed.

By the time I was there, he was going so fast that I couldn't even warn him. He hit my prostate, and all I could get out against his lips was:

"J-Jerry fuuuuuu—"

I bucked forward against him, spilling out all over his stomach. Everything grew blazing hot, and my vision went fuzzy.

"God m-me too baby~. Fuck, you're so h-hot I ah~!"

He giggled and gasped, pulling out and tearing off the condom. He moaned my name as he rutted against me, cumming all over my stomach and adding to the general mess. 

We both took several minutes to lay in each other's arms, coming down from our fantastic, delirious orgasms.

Before I could make any mention of cleaning up, Jerry jumped up.

"Stay like that! Just like that. Don't move a muscle."

He moved over to his easel, and I did what he asked. We stayed there for about forty-five minutes, Jerry furiously painting. By the time he was done, my chest had become sticky, and I was gross yet again. 

But it was all worth it when he turned the easel around to show me his handiwork.

Somehow, he'd managed to turn me into a work of art. When I examined the painting of my sweaty, sex-intoxicated, scarred body for a moment, I could see the beauty Jerry was so adamant about.

Jerry came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He pressed a soft kiss to my temple.

"You're my muse," he whispered softly.

"You're sweet. I love you," I told him. But he wasn't done.

"I love you too. You're my _Venus de Milo_. My _Starry Night._ My _Sistine Chapel_. Look at me, holding you close like this. I'm luckier than the frame that gets to hold the _Mona Lisa_." 

I felt my face flush red as he pressed our lips together softly.

"How about we get cleaned up? I'll make you something to eat, and then maybe I can paint you again."

He gave me a flirtatious wink.

I knew the answer before he even asked the question.

"I'd love nothing better."

  
  
  
  



End file.
